


Do Not Feed The Wolffe

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Not Feed The Wolffe<br/>or<br/>What would have to be on of the funniest misunderstandings in GAR history according to the Wolfpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Feed The Wolffe

Ahsoka walked into one of the loading bays, frowning slightly as she gazed around for a certain trooper. Echo looked up slightly from the data pad he was reading at a tap on his shoulder to see his young commander with bearing a confused look.  
  
“Echo, what happened to the rookies? They ran into me screaming about Wolffe eating their friend."

The trooper snickered slightly before shifting slightly to allow Ahsoka to sit on the crates with him.

“Commander Tano, sir, Commander Wolffe is a good brother and a great commander. He is also one scary kriffer. When he’s on board, we’ll try to avoid him by sending messages via rookies."

Echo shrugged slightly at Ahsoka's raised eyebrow.

"Poor di'kuts didn't know to avoid him."

Ahsoka rolled here eyes but gestured for Echo to continue, curious to what this had to do with eaten brothers. 

"This may have became common enough to be termed ‘feeding the rookies to Wolffe.'"

Ahsoka felt her jaw drop slightly as she stared at the clone.

"When General Koon arrived the day after the new shipment of rookies, we may took advantage of that. By the time it happened we had installed a very healthy fear of the Commander in them. "

Ahsoka shook her head, montrals flopping slightly. 

"I still don't understand what this has to do with someone getting eaten."

She paused, eyes widening and a thought crossed her head. 

"I'm getting to it, commander."

Echo brushed a hand over his hair before continuing. 

"I had no idea how he got his hands on the steak. General Koon maybe, or Commander privileges. Now, the rookies are sitting at a table near the Wolfpack when one of the rookies asks where Cibus, one of the rookies, is. The rest of em shrug and everything is normal for a few more minutes but Captain Rex, whose had heard about what we’ve been doing to the rookies, he tells Fives, 'Stop feeding the rookies to Commander Wolffe.’

And this look of complete and utter horror comes over their faces as they glance between Wolffe and the Captain. So Wolffe, being the soothing brother that he is, looks up and he smiles.

This wasn't the small smile he gets when presented with adorable younglings. No, this was the all teeth showing, I’m going to eat your soul one. To make it worst he had a bit of blood from the meat on his teeth and around his mouth.

I swear on my name, I have never seen anyone, not even you Commander, move as fast as those rookies did. Boost and Comet were holding on to each other, they were laughing so hard and Sinker was rolling around on the floor.

To make things even better, that rookie Cibus, he wanders in looking all confused, asking what he missed. ”


End file.
